Demam
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Suatu hari Izaya terkena demam berat dan di apartemennya tak ada siapapun yang merawatnya. Sementara itu Shizuo malah diteror e-mail dari seseorang. Dan apa hubungannya kejadian-kejadian ini dengan Karisawa dan adik-adik Izaya? Warning: Shonen Ai!


_Disclaimer: Durarara! bukan milik saya. Kalo saya yang punya, pasti banyakan scene ShIzaya-nya!_

_Warning: Humor garing, typo(s) maybe? BL, Shonen-Ai!_

* * *

><p><strong>Demam<strong>

by: Kurofer_Aldred

"Kali ini ke mana, Tom-san?" Pria blonde tampan berpakaian ala _bartender_ itu berjalan dengan lagak sengaknya yang biasa dengan sepuntung rokok terkulum di mulutnya.

Pria satunya yang berambut cokelat gimbal hanya terus berjalan di depannya seraya menjawab, "Pertama sih kita akan ke Ikebukuro café, lalu Ikebukuro pachinko, setelah itu ke toko kue Clar―"

"Ya ya ya, baiklah aku mengerti. Jangan diteruskan!"

"Lho, bukannya kau mau tahu?" balas laki-laki itu heran.

"Yaah, aku hanya mau tahu kalau pekerjaanku hari ini bakal sedikit atau tidak. Ternyata masih seperti biasa." jawab pria blonde itu dengan nada sengaknya seperti biasa.

"Hoh! Ada angin apa ini?" Pria berambut cokelat yang diketahui bernama Tom itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arah pria satunya. Raut dan nada suaranya menandakan ia terkejut. Ia sempat menengadah ke langit yang memang saat itu agak mendung.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" tanya pria blonde berkacamata itu dengan tampang bodoh dan sengaknya. *_tiba-tiba_ vending machine_ mendarat di rumah author gaje_*

"Iya. Tumben sekali kau membicarakan soal waktu pekerjaanmu. Biasanya kau senang-senang saja bekerja padaku―atau lebih tepatnya kau tidak peduli dengan pekerjaammu." jelas Tom masih dengan menatap pria blonde itu heran.

"Oh. Yaa, aku hanya ingin pulang cepat saja hari ini." jawab pria blonde itu sekenanya. Saat menjawab pertanyaan itu, iris karamel pria itu sibuk melirak-lirik hal lain.

"Hm, benar juga. Selama ini kau tidak pernah meminta cuti atau pulang cepat, ya?" Tom bergumam sambil menggosok dagunya pelan.

"…Hmm, baiklah. Untuk hari ini kau setengah hari saja. Kebetulan tadi pagi teman lama mengajakku minum di XX Bar." ujar Tom pada akhirnya.

"Hn? Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tak memaksa untuk pulang cepat, lho!" balas pria blonde itu lagi.

"Sudah tak apa! Kau harusnya bersyukur mempunyai bos yang cukup baik seperti aku!" respon Tom sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan dadanya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan gigi yang cling.

"Ya ya ya, apa katamu saja." jawab pria blonde itu dengan nada amat sangat tidak peduli dengan lanjut berjalan melewati Tom sambil melihat ponselnya. Mengabaikan bos sekaligus temannya itu berdiri diam dengan pose 'oke-gigi-cling'-nya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memotong gajimu nanti, Shizuo!"

* * *

><p>"Huacchi!~" Pria itu mendengus pelan sambil menggosok hidungnya. Namun tak lama kemudian―<p>

"HUACCHI! HUACCHI! HHA―!"

Pria berambut gelap itu kembali bersin-bersin dengan tragisnya sambil berkali-kali menggosok hidungnya dan menyambar belembar-lembar tisu tak berdosa untuk menyeka lendir hidungnya.

Sepertinya pria beriris kemerahan itu terkena karma atas segala perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini terhadap banyak orang, hingga menyebabkan dirinya yang biasanya lincah itu, kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas kasur.

Tanpa dideskripsikan lebih panjang lagi, pembaca pun pasti sudah menduga kalau pemuda malang yang tengah terbaring blangsakan di kasur itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Orihara Izaya.

Ya, Orihara Izaya. Tukang prediksi dan sang informan yang selalu membuat manusia-manusia yang terlibat dengannya malah resah, gelisah, lemah, letih, lunglai,―_lho, kok nyambung ke sini?_

"HUACCHI! HUACCHI!~" Selembar tisu putih polos pun kembali menjadi korban.

"Ha-ah, apa aku sedang amat sakit atau ada yang sedang membicarakan aku, ya―HUACCHI!" Kali ini seraup tisu tak bersalah harus rela 'mendekam' sempit-sempitan untuk menambal lubang hidung Izaya yang sedang 'kebocoran' itu.

Merasa tak tahan lagi(?), Izaya mulai meraba-raba kasurnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia menggeledah kasurnya untuk mencari ponselnya yang sedari tadi pagi tak dapat ia temukan. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya guna mengurangi pening di kepalanya, ia bergumam lagi, "_Hontou ni!~ Boku no CELLPHONE wa doko ni arimasu ka__―_HUACCHI!~"

* * *

><p><strong>[Malam Sebelumnya, Ikebukuro Main Street]<strong>

JRASSHH

Hujan cukup deras tengah melanda Kota Ikebukuro malam itu. Namun, hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak terhadap kota besar yang selalu terlihat sibuk itu. Masih banyak kendaraan serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Masih ada saja sekelompok berandalan yang tengah mem-_bully_ orang di sudut pojok gang buntu.

Simon, sang pria besar berkulit gelap yang berasal dari Russia itu pun masih tetap berdiri tegak di depan kedai sushi tempatnya bekerja, sambil terus membagikan brosur dan beriklan kepada setiap orang yang melewatinya―masih dengan senyum dan raut wajah yang menyeramkan, tentunya. Kucing dan anjing pun masih sempat berkelahi di malam yang cukup dingin itu.

Namun, sepertinya perkelahian kucing dan anjing pada malam itu terdengar agak tak biasa. Biasanya ketika dua hewan berbeda tapi tak sama ini berkelahi, hanya terdengar raungan 'Meow' atau 'Woof' yang bersahut-sahutan. Tetapi, malam itu selain suara 'Meow' dan 'Woof', terdengar pula suara lainnya seperti 'BUM' dan 'JDUARR'. Bisa terbayangkan betapa besar ukuran 'anjing' dan 'kucing' lainnya yang tengah berkelahi malam itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat kucing dan anjing itu berkelahi, terlihat kepulan asap yang terbelah oleh hujan yang cukup deras itu. Tak lama setelah kepulan asap itu muncul, terdengar suara 'BUM' lainnya dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang lain.

Orang awam pasti bertanya-tanya, "Apa yang terjadi?" atau "Suara apa itu? Gempakah? Bomkah?" Namun, penduduk Ikebukuro dan para pembaca pasti sudah mengetahui apa penyebab suara-suara penyebab spot jantung itu.

Ya, 'kucing' dan 'anjing' yang cukup besar dan 'dewasa' sedang sibuk kejar-mengejar di tengah kota metropolitan itu. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, tentunya. Kemudian suara besar menggelegar bagaikan gemuruh petir yang menyambar, terdengar jelas di seantero Kota itu.

PCAK PCAK

"II-ZAA-YAAA-KUUN!"

_Bartender_ super yang kita tahu bernama Shizuo, mencengkram tiang rambu jalan terdekat lalu mencabutnya dari trotoar semudah mencabut rumput yang bergoyang. Ia lalu melemparkan tiang itu dengan tenaga dan pose supernya, mengarahkan tiang itu ke pria satu lagi yang berpakaian hitam sepekat sol sepatu ayah.

Izaya hanya tersenyum menyeringai sambil melompat ke samping―menghindari lemparan (penuh cinta) tongkat Shizuo. Hujan yang tengah turun tak membuat gerakan lincahnya terganggu sama sekali.

"Che, meleset!" Shizuo menggerutu sambil kembali berlari mengejar Izaya.

"II-ZAAA-YAA! KAU MASIH DI IKEBUKURO RUPANYA! MATI KAU MALAM INI!" Suara Shizuo kembali menggelegar dengan urat menonjol di samping matanya sambil berlari menerobo hujan demi menggapai sang pujaan hati―_aspal mendarat di rumah Autho_r―ralat, sang musuh bebuyutan.

"_Nee_, Shizu-chan!~ Kau masih _membenciku_ rupanya!~" Izaya merespon dengan nada suaranya yang biasa, manja dan meledek yang otomatis membuat urat di sekujur wajah Shizuo menegang. Ia pun kembali melakukan parkour kesana-kemari hingga dirinya terlihat seperti sekelebat bayangan ninja.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu _membenci_ kutu menyebalkan macam kau!" kelakar Shizuo sambil mengangkat tong sampah dan melemparnya dengan sepenuh hati―maksudnya segenap tenaga.

"Aah~ Kau kejam sekali, Shizu-chan!~ Makanya aku amat tak menyukaimu!~" ledek Izaya masih dengan nada bicara amat menyebalkan dan seringai 'manis' yang amat memicu emosi si pria blonde sambil tetap melompat-lompat layaknya kutu.

Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin sekali mendaratkan tinjunya ke wajah (manis) Izaya, pria yang pernah membuatnya menjadi tersangka kasus berat di kota itu.

Setelah puas berkejar-kejaran dan membumihanguskan seperempat bagian kota itu, akhirnya perkelahian 'anjing' dan 'kucing' itu mereda. Atau lebih tepatnya, sang 'kucing' mengakhiri pertarungan mereka dengan melempar pisau keramatnya hingga menggores lengan si 'anjing'. Sang 'kucing' berhasil melarikan diri sementara sang 'anjing' hanya mendengus kesal sambil memungut kembali kacamatanya yang sempat jatuh dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan sengak dan tak peduli ditengah hujan malam itu.

Sementara itu, pemandangan di belakang Shizuo benar-benar amat menyedihkan. Ikebukuro benar-benar tampak seperti habis dilanda badai besar-besaran. Entah diberi hak khusus atau apalah itu dari pemerintah setempat, Shizuo hanya melenggang pulang dengan mengisap rokok dengan damainya.

.

.

Pagi hari selanjutnya. Shizuo terbangun dari tidur sakralnya oleh _ringtone _Seram yang berbunyi dari ponselnya. Dapat e-mail. Ia mengira e-mail tersebut adalah yang biasa ia terima dari Tom, yaitu e-mail pekerjaannya. Namun, saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali melanjutkan mimpinya.

* * *

><p>[From: Damn Flea!]<p>

Ohayou nee, Shizu-chan! _Kau tahu? Aku sakit hari ini gara-gara kau. Sekarang aku tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana dan aku sendirian di rumah. Kau harus tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, Shizu-chan!~_

* * *

><p>"<em>Teme!<em> Bisa-bisanya kutu itu kirim e-mail macam begini! Aku tak akan terjebak olehmu, kutu!" Shizuo pun mulai mengetik balasan e-mail itu dengan emosi (cinta) yang membara. Terlihat dari mata karamelnya yang berapi-api dan wajahnya yang memerah. Oh, tidak, kalau itu sih si Shizuo memang kebelet buang pee. _*Seketika TV 14" melayang masuk ke rumah Author. "Yee~ Dapet tipi~"*_

* * *

><p>[To: Damn Flea!]<p>

Like hell I would! _Itu urusanmu mau sakit kek, sendirian kek. Mati sana sekalian,_ damn flea!

* * *

><p>Tak lama setelah ia meng-klik ikon '<em>Send'<em> dan kembali berbaring tidur, ponsel Shizuo kembali berkikik.

* * *

><p>[From: Damn Flea!]<p>

_(T_T) Huu, Shizu-chan jahat!~ Nanti kalau aku benar-benar mati bagaimana?~_

* * *

><p>'SI SIALAN ITU!' Shizuo kembali bangkit dari tidur dengan amarah meledak-ledak (lo kira LPG?). Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali tidur. Namun, sesaat ketika mata Shizuo ingin menutup kembali, ponselnya kembali berdendang.<p>

* * *

><p>[From: Damn Flea!]<p>

Saa, _tidur lebih penting ya daripada aku?~ Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mati? Kau selalu bilang kau akan membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri, 'kan?~_

* * *

><p>Iris karamel Shizuo kembali membelalak. 'Wat? Lo kira gue cowok lu apa? Mati atau nggak kan itu urusan lo. Iya sih gue pengen bunuh lo dengan tangan gue sendiri, tapi nanti tangan kinclong gue jadi kotor dan najis lagi gara-gara lo!'<p>

Begitulah pikir Shizuo saat membaca e-mail itu. Ia kembali mengabaikannya dan menarik kembali selimutnya. Namun _ringtone_ Seram ponsel Shizuo kembali berkikik penuh terror.

* * *

><p>[From: Damn Flea!]<p>

_Ooh, jadi kau mau kalau Kasuka-kun kuserahkan ke 'adik-adikku', hm? Baiklah kalau begitu maumu!~_

* * *

><p>"<em>KUSO TEME!<em>" geram Shizuo dengan wajah makin memerah layaknya lipstick mama. Ia pun mulai mengetik balasan e-mail itu dengan napas memburu dan menggeram.

* * *

><p>[To: Damn Flea!]<p>

_Awas saja kalau kau berani menyentuh Kasuka-ku! Apa maumu, HA?_

* * *

><p>[From: Damn Flea!]<p>

_Ahahaha~ Aku hanya bercanda, kok!~ Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab kepadaku, Shizu-chan!~_

* * *

><p>[To: Damn Flea!]<p>

_Kau mau aku ngapain? Merawatmu, gitu? Aku tak ada waktu untuk hal macam itu!_

* * *

><p>[From: Damn Flea!]<p>

_Kau bisa jadi pelayanku untuk hari ini~ Kalau kau mau adikmu selamat, kau harus datang ke sini, Shizu-chan!~ Terserah kau mau datang jam berapa asal kau harus tanggung jawab!~~_

* * *

><p>"Si sialan itu! Che, menyebalkan sekali!" geram Shizuo lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut blonde-nya yang memang sudah semerawut.<p>

Kemudian ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama setelah ia berpakaian rapi dan sarapan makanan instant, Tom sudah datang ke tempatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[WAKTU SEKARANG, IKEBUKURO PARK]<strong>

Pria blonde itu tengah berjalan sendirian di taman itu. Seperti biasa, kacamata ber_frame_ biru bertengger santai di wajahnya. Tak lupa sebatang rokok terselip di mulutnya. Penghuni Ikebukuro yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menoleh ke arahnya dengan memasang berbagai macam pandangan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang takut, ngeri, aneh, kagum, senang, dan lain sebagainya.

Pria itu sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan hal macam itu, tentunya. Ia tetap melangkah dengan cuek dan sengaknya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana.

Ya, sesuai janji Tom, ia memberinya libur. Dan sesuai janji Shizuo kepada Izaya, ia siang itu akan datang―dengan amat sangat terpaksa―ke apartemennya. Pantas saja ia berjalan amat santai dan pelan, sebab ia tak mau cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat kutu itu.

Namun, tetap saja, seberapapun pelannya Shizuo melangkah, sampai juga ia di depan pintu apartemen Izaya. Ia pun menekan bel pintu dengan amat malas-malasan.

Tak ada respon dari sang pemilik apartemen.

Shizuo kembali menekan bel. Tetapi pintu di depannya tetap tak bergeming. Diam.

"Heh, si kutu sialan itu pasti berniat mengerjaiku!" gerutu Shizuo sambil membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan amat nafsu. Ia menekan bel berkali-kali, namun tetap tak ada respon.

"Gimana sih? Udah disuruh dateng, nggak dibolehin masuk. Ya sudah, aku pulang sajalah!"

Namun belum sempat Shizuo melangkah pergi, pintu apartemen Izaya terbuka pelan hingga tampaklah sesosok amat pucat seorang Izaya. Tampangnya saat itu amat sangat berantakan dan menyedihkan.

"Ha-ah?~ Ada angin apa kau ke sini, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya amat heran dengan suara amat pelan dan menyedihkan. Terlihat sekali kalau ia susah payah mengeluarkan suara.

"Ngomong apa kau? Kau sendiri yang mengancamku lewat e-mail agar aku ke sini!" tukas Shizuo ikut heran mendengar ucapan Izaya. Yah, Shizuo sedikit merasa kasihan melihat kondisi Izaya saat itu amat sangat menyedihkan.

"E-mail? E-mail apa? Aku tidak per―"

BRUK

Tiba-tiba tubuh Izaya ambruk sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun tentu saja sebelum ambruk ke lantai, Shizuo dengan sigap menangkapnya terlebih dulu.

"Oi oi! Kau tak apa, Izaya? Kau jangan mengerjaiku seperti ini!" tanya Shizuo amat bingung dan heran melihat musuhnya selama ini ambruk tiba-tiba di depannya.

Izaya tak merespon. Tak sadarkan diri, lebih tepatnya. Dan Shizuo baru sadar akan hal itu saat ia mengangkat Izaya―ala _bridal style_―ke dalam apartemennya.

"Tak kusangka kutu macam dia bisa demam separah ini!" Shizuo menggumam sambil meletakkan Izaya perlahan di kasurnya.

"EH! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi menolongnya begini? Harusnya biarkan saja dia, biar mati sendiri!" tukas Shizuo bingung sekaligus kesal.

Belum sempat Shizuo melangkah keluar kamar Izaya, ia berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah Izaya yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya. Dilihatnya sosok musuhnya itu yang saat ini lebih pucat dari biasanya sedang tak sadarkan diri. Hati nurani Shizuo pun lama-lama luluh dengan sosok lemah Izaya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku membunuhnya saat ia sehat." gumam Shizuo lagi kembali melangkah mendekati kasur Izaya.

Shizuo pun memeriksa demam Izaya dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Izaya.

"Hm, memang demamnya tinggi sekali. Ya sudahlah kalau begini." Shizuo pun beranjak menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan segala es yang ada di _freezer_. Ia menyiapkan baskom air dan handuk kecil. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan bubur putih hangat dan obat penurun demam yang ia temukan di kotak obat Izaya. Semoga saja obat itu belum _expired_ sebab Shizuo tak mengecek hal itu.

Ia pun kembali ke kamar Izaya membawa sebaskom air dan handuk kecil serta obat yang tadi ia temukan. Ia menaruh itu semua di meja kecil di samping kasur Izaya. Shizuo pun menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya dan mulai mengompres dahi Izaya.

Sedikit banyak ia amat kesal dan heran terhadap dirinya yang mau saja melakukan ini semua demi seorang Orihara Izaya. Namun, seberapapun ia berdecak dan mendesah kesal, ia tetap saja melanjutkan merawat Izaya. Bahkan Shizuo sendiri sampai ketiduran di ujung kasur Izaya saat sedang menggonta-ganti kompres.

Satu jam pun terlewat. Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya tersadar kembali. Izaya mengerjapkan matanya saat ia mulai sadar. Kemudian ia mencoba duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Saat ia terduduk, ia menyadari handuk lembab jatuh dari dahinya. Ia memijit dahinya pelan―masih sedikit pening tentunya―dan mengangkat handuk kecil itu.

"Siapa yang―" Kata-katanya terpotong saat iris kemerahannya melihat sosok tampan yang tengah tertidur di ujung kasurnya. Irisnya sempat membola tentunya, saat menyadari Shizuo tengah tidur di sampingnya. Dilihat dari kondisinya, Shizuo jugalah yang telah merawat Izaya.

"Hm~ Sudah kuduga, Shizu-chan akan datang. Tapi tak kusangka kau sebaik ini, Shizu-chan!~" ucap Izaya dengan nada bicara normalnya namun masih pelan dengan senyum tulus terharu terkembang di wajah moe-nya. *_Seketika pisau-pisau asing menembus tembok kamar Author_*

Tak lama kemudian, kepala blonde di ujung kasur mulai bergerak-gerak. Shizuo pun bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Sama seperti Izaya, Shizuo pun mengerjapkan mata untuk sesaat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Shizu-chan?~" Izaya bertanya dengan nada bicara biasanya dan senyum―yang menurut Shizuo menyebalkan―terkembang.

"Nggh! Jam berapa ini?" tanya Shizuo masih setengah sadar.

"Jam 10 malam." jawab Izaya asal sambil menahan kekehannya.

"Ooh." Shizuo hanya merespon pendek sambil mengangguk. "HAH? JAM 10 MALAM?" Kali ini Shizuo benar-benar tersadar dari alam mimpinya dan membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Pfft―Hahaha!~ Seperti biasa, Shizu-chan selalu bodoh, ya! Gampang banget ditipu!~" Izaya tertawa puas.

"Ha? Dasar kutu sialan! Masih beraninya ngatain bodoh?" Urat tegang di wajah Shizuo mulai muncul dan tangan terkepalnya sudah siap mendarat di wajah ganteng Izaya.

Tepat saat tinjunya menyentuh pangkal hidung Izaya, Shizuo menhentikannya. Keduanya sama-sama teridiam.

"Nee, kenapa Shizu-chan?~ Kenapa tak jadi memukulku? Katanya kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Izaya heran dengan nada meledek sambil senyam-senyum seperti biasa.

Shizuo masih terdiam menunduk. Tangannya masih terkepal di depan wajah Izaya. Izaya yang melihat hal itu ikut terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari musuh 'tersayangnya' itu.

Shizuo menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Izaya serius.

"Aku memang mau membunuhmu, tetapi aku tidak mau membunuh musuh yang sedang tak berdaya seperti kau."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau mau berbaik hati merawatku, eh Shizu-chan?~" tanya Izaya lagi masih dengan lagaknya yang biasa. Namun kali ini Shizuo tak terpancing melainkan _stay cool_.

"Karena jika kau tak kembali sehat, maka aku tak bisa membunuhmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau repot-repot datang ke sini, eh?~"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku, bahkan mengancamku untuk datang ke sini merawatmu, kutu sialan!"

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu, kok!"

"Iya! Kau menerorku dengan e-mail-e-mail tidak jelasmu! Kau bahkan mengancam akan membawa Kasuka ke tempat adik-adikmu! Hal seperti itu tak mungkin aku biarkan, bodoh!"

"T-tunggu… Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bagaimana bisa aku bisa menerormu sementara aku kehilangan ponselku dari tadi pagi? Lagipula aku bukan tipe suka mengancam orang. Aah, kalau mau bohong yang lebih masuk akal, Shizu-chan!~" kekeh Izaya menyebalkan sambil melirik meledek Shizuo.

"Aku tidak bohong, kutu! Ini! Lihat ini! Ini e-mail mu, bukan?" seru Shizuo sambil menunjukkan kotak masuknya yang dipenuhi e-mail teror Izaya.

Izaya meneliti e-mail itu, dan memang benar alamat e-mail itu adalah e-mailnya. Namun Izaya sendiri sedang mencari ponselnya dari tadi pagi. Maka yang meneror Shizuo bukanlah Izaya.

"Kau tertipu dengan e-mail seperti ini?~ Sudah kuduga, kau terlalu polos, Shizu-chan!~" ledek Izaya sambil menyerahkan kembali ponsel Shizuo.

"Che! Sialan!" Shizuo hanya bisa menggeram amat kesal sambil mengepal tinjunya erat-erat.

Sebenarnya dalam pikirannya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, tetapi ia tidak ingat. Setelah mereka larut ke dalam pemikiran masing-masing, Shizuo pun ingat kalau ia sudah memasak bubur dari sejam lalu!

"OOH! Aku lupa!" Shizuo segera bangkit menuju dapur. Izaya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Shizuo tiba-tiba berteriak dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shizuo datang kembali dengan nampan berisi bubur dan air putih. Izaya yang melihatnya kembali membelalak kaget. Ekspresi kaget yang tak biasa itu tertangkap oleh mata Shizuo.

"Heheh, kau harus berterima kasih, Izaya! Shizuo-SAMA telah berbaik hati membuatkanmu ini semua supaya kau cepat sehat dan aku bisa lekas membunuhmu!" seru Shizuo dengan nada narsis dan senyum meledek.

Izaya masih terdiam. Sementara Izaya membatu, Shizuo mendekati pinggiran kasur dan menaruh nampan itu di atas selimut Izaya.

"Oi oi! Kau kenapa lagi, eh kutu?" tanya Shizuo menyadari Izaya masih membatu.

"_A-ah iie! Domo Arigatou, Shizu-chan!~_" ucap Izaya dengan nada dan senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali didengar dan dilihat oleh Shizuo. Seketika itu juga, ganti Shizuo yang membatu. Sedikit semburat merah muncul di wajah tampannya. Namun ia kembali menjauhkan pikirannya dari hal-hal aneh dan kembali melihat Izaya yang tengah makan.

"Oh iya, kau tidak menaruh racun di bubur ini, kan?~"

"AH! Aku baru kepikiran hal itu sekarang! Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan racun di kotak obatmu tadi."

Izaya tidak membalas lagi melainkan lanjut melahap buburnya.

Shizuo hanya membisu melihat Izaya menghabiskan bubur buatannya. Mungkin karena ia senang sebab makanan buatannya berguna untuk orang lain atau… karena dia juga lapar hingga hanya bisa ngeliatin Izaya makan sambil nahan liur.

Tak lama kemudian, mangkuk bubur itu pun tandas habis. Izaya kemudian meminum air yang juga disediakan Shizuo.

'Aah, ada sisa bubur di mulutnya!' pikir Shizuo saat melihat sisa bubur masih bertengger di sudut bibir Izaya.

'Ambil/Tidak. Ambil/Tidak. Ambil/Tidak…. WAAWAAWAAA! DEMI KERANG, APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?' jerit batin Shizuo yang saat ini masih terdiam membatu di samping Izaya. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"Hn, kau bengong, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Shizuo.

"Ha-A-ah, tidak! Ahaha~" Shizuo hanya tertawa hambar dengan batinnya masih berperang.

"Eh, Izaya! Masih ada bubur tuh di mulut. Kau mau sisain tuh bubur buat besok ya?" Kini giliran Shizuo yang meledek sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Izaya terdiam sejenak dengan senyum iseng. "Kalau kubilang ini kusisakan untuk Shizu-chan, bagaimana?~" Izaya balas meledek sambil mati-matian menahan tawa sambil menunjuk bubur di tepi bibirnya.

Shizuo hanya terdiam membatu di tempat. Wajahnya kembali memerah semerah saos. Antara malu dan kesal. Kemudian sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalanya.

"Hahahahahaha!~ Aku tak tahan lagi! Shizu-chan gampang sekali diledek, ya?~" Izaya akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air mata terlihat di sudut matanya. Shizuo hanya diam menahan kesal dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

"Ii-zaa-yaa…"

Izaya yang mendengar kalimat aneh Shizuo berhenti tertawa dan melihat heran Shizuo yang masih terdiam memperhatikan dirinya. Namun, tak lama kemudian iris kemerahannya membola lebar saat merasa bibirnya ditempeli sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab. Shizuo menciumnya tepat di bibir. Walau pada awalnya Izaya _shock_ setengah mati, entah kenapa ia malah terdorong untuk menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Shizuo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya kedua pria tampan itu melepaskan sentuhan mereka. Menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan.

"U-ugh, S-Shizuo… Kenapa?" tanya Izaya bingung, malu, heran, shock, dan berbagai macam emosi lainnya yang terbentuk dalam benaknya. Wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti keripik balado.

"Sesuai yang kau bilang, aku mengambil bubur jatahku." jawab Shizuo meledek dengan wajah sama merahnya. Namun, ada rasa kepuasan dan kesenangan sendiri bagi Shizuo yang baru kali ini bertindak macam ini terhadap orang lain.

Izaya _speechless_. Malu, terkejut, _shock_, panas, sedikit pening, hidung gatal, mau bersin, dan mungkin… senang? Sekarang kedua pria di dalam kamar itu malah terdiam satu sama lain. Masih sibuk mencerna keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

Kemudian Shizuo berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Berdiri diam masih sambil menatap Izaya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah ke arah pintu kamar Izaya.

"Hn? Mau kemana, Shizu-chan?" Izaya memutuskan untuk membuka mulut melihat Shizuo yang siap melangkah pergi.

"Aku mau pulang, kutu! Kau 'kan sudah sehat jadi tak ada gunanya lagi aku di sini!" tukas Shizuo sebelum dirinya berbalik pergi.

Izaya tersenyum penuh misteri. "Baiklah kalau begitu. _Ja, mata ashita, Papa-san!~_"

Shizuo yang mendengar itu hampir loncat indah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia membalikkan kepalanya secara terpatah-patah dengan urat menegang kesal dan wajah memerah malu.

"Apa kau bilang, TEME….?"

"Ternyata Shizu-chan selama ini tidak jujur, yah?~ Ahahahaha!~~" Izaya malah tertawa puas, mengabaikan Shizuo yang tengah kembang-kempis hidungnya penuh amarah.

"Sialan! Lain kali kau sakit seperti ini aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" tukas Shizuo penuh amarah sambil meremas pegangan pintu kamar Izaya.

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa membunuhku, Shizu-chan!~" komentar Izaya sambil cengengesan. "Aku hanya yakin kau akan melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaanku seperti tadi.~" tambah Izaya yang sukses membuat pintu kamarnya terlepas dari engselnya sebab batas kesabaran Shizuo sudah benar-benar meninggi.

"II-ZAA-YAAA!"

Entah selanjutnya apa yang terjadi, Author tidak tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>[SEMENTARA ITU, TAK JAUH DARI KAMAR IZAYA]<strong>

"Kyaaa!~~~ Sudah kuduga, seme-nya pasti Shizuo-san!" Karisawa berteriak-teriak ala fangirl sambil menatapi layar laptopnya.

"Waah! Tuh kan benar. Nii-chan suka pada Shizuo-san!" Mairu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil terus menatap layar laptop Karisawa. Ya, mereka bertiga sedang menyaksikan adegan drama rumahan antara Izaya dan Shizuo saat ini. Melalui kamera-kamera yang diletakkan di sudut-sudut kamar Izaya, maka segala adegan yang terjadi terekam jelas dan amat sempurna.

"Kerja bagus, Mairu, Kururi! Aku tak menyangka Izaya-san akan sangat teledor hingga tak menyadari kamera-kamera itu serta ponselnya yang ada pada kalian!" seru Karisawa dengan wajah memerah, masih sambil menatapi layar laptopnya.

"Nii-chan memang begitu kalau dia sedang sakit." Kururi menjawab dengan nada tenang.

"Baiklah, sesuai perjanjian, ini aku berikan semua CD film rekaman Yuuhei-kun. Ini aku juga ada foto beserta tanda tangannya yang tak sengaja aku dapat." Karisawa memberikan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Yuuhei Hanejima―yang aslinya bernama Kasuka Heiwajima―yang ia punya kepada si kembar Orihara itu.

"Waah! _Arigatou gozaimasu, Erika-san!_~ Senang bekerja sama denganmu!~" ucap kedua saudara kembar itu berbarengan dengan senyum manis (atau maniak?) terkembang di wajah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p>Hontou ni!~ Boku no CELLPHONE wa doko ni arimasu ka. : Benar-benar! Dimana ponselku?<p>

Ja, mata ashita, Papa-san! : Jadi, sampai jumpa besok, Papa!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Gajeee! Ini fanfic ShIzaya saya yang pertama. Saya sedang terobsesi dengan mereka, sampe file gambar mereka aja tau-tau udah 1.5GB *curhat*. Saya cuma penasaran kalo Izaya sakit siapa yang bakal ngerawat, eh jadilah saya bikin Shizuo jadi suster sehari-nya Izaya-kun.~

Oke, **Reviews & Comments are most welcome from anyone, anywhere, and anytime!**


End file.
